RuneScape - Regicide
Regicide is a new role-play, that consists in creating characters to help King Lance recover his throne or help the Black Knights to take control of RuneScape. Rules 1. Posts must comply with the Wiki Rules 2. Don't kill, permanently injure or mutilate other character that isn't yours 3. Respect others 4. You can use, but not kill, the characters from the King's Order. 5. Have fun! Enlistment GameMaster(s) *'Blanko The Third' **Rank: GameMaster **Species: Immortal **Status: Hiatus **Reason to join: To bring order and fairness into the game. King's Order and Affiliates (Good Guys) *'Jigo' **Rank: Partner of the King's Order **Species: Human **Status: Active **Reasons to Join: To help his best friend get back his position. Clone Drones *'Prototype' **Rank: Unknown **Species: Drone **Status: Active **Reasons to Join: Accidental Crate Expeditionary Force *'Cratus XVII' **Rank: Boxlord **Species: Crate Creatures **Status: Active **Reasons to join: Mercenary mission - paid in boxes, which he and his people love. Black Knights (Bad Guys) Non-Player Characters: Old Woman(dead), Old Woman's Son (Knight in the house)(dead) Cyber Advance Guard *'Cyber-Lord' **Rank: Leader of the Advance Guard **Species: Cyberman **Status: Active **Reasons to Join: Its manipulation all the way through.... Introduction "Evacuate!" Shouted someone, the King's Order was at a meeting, it was August 3rd of 2006, Lance's 18th birthday, everyone ran to the doors of the castle that was apparently on fire, then they were ambushed by Black Knights, everything was a fake, even the fire was an illusion. Everyone helped lance to run free from the struggle, his armor protected him from everything, the rest of the King's Order were left in jail, they managed to escape, now the Black Knights are in the throne and the King's Order is looking for Lance. Who will help them? Who will go against them? Nobody knows, here is the story: = Role-Play = 1 - The First Step After the break out from the prison, the King's Order went searching Lance, they passed from city to city, looking for the lost king, when passing through Lumbridge, their friends began asking what had happened, they explained everything as happened, the fight in the Lumbridge Castle, the break-out, the travelling around RuneScape, when they finished, the best friend of Lance, Jigo, went running after them. "I want to join, it's the least i can do." "Ok, you can come with us, bud, remember I'm the most interested in findin' my bro, we'll need all the help we can have." Answered Treo, Lance's brother. The first place they went was the Lum River, Lance loved fishing, so he would probably be there, however he wasn't, so they continued searching, hoping to find him soon, before it was too late. 21:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) 2 - Steel Madness Beneath Taverley was a strange dungeon (not Taverely dungeon though). A druid had discovered it while trying to make a new flower bed. He consulted other druids and it was realized they needed an adventurer to explore it (because the druids are pussies :P). Their mumblings were heard. A strange silver hand came out from the ground and grabbed a druid, then electrocuting him. Then another. And another. Eventually, with one druid left, the hands became arms, and the arms hauled themselves out of the ground and revealed to be metal men. Cybermen. "Please, otherworldly being! You are no knight in shining armour! Spare me!" There was a long pause. "Delete" One word. The druid fell lifelessly on the floor. More Cybermen appeared at the scene. "The plan must not fail. We must scan for a Lumbridge, find it and find a King Lance. All units march to this Lumbridge castle!" Steel crunches were heard everywhere. The Cybermen were on the march. As they were travelling through Asgarnia, many players attacked them, trying to look like heroes. But they were zeroes. The Cybermen just walked through the chaos they caused. Many people thought they were strange knights. But they were proven otherwise. ---- A Cyber-Scout reached Lumbridge scout, only to find this "King Lance" was missing. The Cyber-Scout was not seen, and reported its findings back to the Cyber-Lord. "We must scan for this King Lance. He will bring our plans from failure to success." Arnie 08:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) 3 - Who am I? He woke up, and opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around and saw he was lying on a field of grass. There were strange stones around him. What was he? The Prototype got up, and looked at his hands. They were curved, sort of like a hand, but with no fingers. His feet were like metal boots, his upper body much like a plaatemail. Who am I? The prototype stood up, gaining his balance on these strange feet. He saw a pond. walking over to it, he glanced at himself, seeing that he was a large, metal man. "Is that me?" he said, in a raspy voice. 4 - 'Tis the Season to be Deleted Snow. Lots of it. It has been 2 days since Lance's disappearance, but now it was a global holiday. Christmas. But Cybermen have no concept of Christmas. The Cybermen had searched the kingdom, being careful not to cause a fuss, but no avail. But these advanced Cybermen sneaked into the Lumbridge castle, where the Black Knights had taken it over. The Cyber-Lord scanned the castle's memory, and found something. "Scanning results conclude that a King's Order is searching for King Lance. We must locate this order and manipulate them." All Cyber units automatically went searching for the King's Order. As the Cyber-Lord and his unit went outside, they were caught in a snowball fight. Little children were throwing snowballs at the Cybermen, believing them to be people. What a wrong move. "We are under assault. Rogue elements, DELETE!" The Cybermen went crazy, firing everywhere. The little kids died. No snowballs were thrown on that day. ---- The King's Order were found by the Cybermen. They surrounded the order, as the order were confused about the appearance of metal men. "You have identified as the King's Order. You must search for a King Lance for us. If you do not obey, you will be deleted." All the Cybermen screamed "DELETE" in unison, and kept repeating themselves. "Do you obey? By the way, we scanned your planet's technology, and none of it can harm us." Arnie 13:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 5 - How Cool! Nobody liked the idea, they didn't knew what they had planned to do with Lance, the intelligent people were thinking carefully, while Treo wondered if he liked white chocolate more than normal one. "We must agree, we can't afford dieing" Said Paladar to the Cybermen, no one seemed happy, while Laurie sarcastically thinked "How Cool! Being controlled by this psycho things, but what can we do? if we move a finger they will pulverize us, Nice!". They began to recieve orders, obeying everything they said. 21:45, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 6 - The New "Team" "Lead us to King Lance." Before anyone could answer, a Cyberman said, "Scanning concludes you do not know. But you will search for us while we follow. Any assaults on us will result in immediate deletion. We are the Cybermen. You will not question us. We are not robots. We have no emotions. When we find this Lance, you will be upgraded and become the future." The King's Order went ahead, with the Cybermen closely following. But the King's Order were secretly planning against the Cybermen, but the Cybermen were expecting this as well. Arnie 08:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 7 - No Sickness Here Walking through the forest, they encountered numerous times minions of the Outlaw Horde, before any enemy could jump above them, the Cybermen shouted Delete! and killed them, while Treo kept thinking "Wth, they are killin' those noobs and we don't get the fun! OMG this is gonna be borin'", they eventually reached a small lakeside house, they entered and wew greeted by an old pair, the woman said: "What a nice surprise! we need help, my husband is very sick, can you help us?" "Yes, I can, where is he?" Said Dianna, while revising her medical implements. "Enter to the house please" They did, the Cybermen followed, when they found the old man, they noted he wasn't sick, in fact, he wasn't really old, it was a man in a black armor, Laurie charged three arrows in her Dark Bow and pointed the face of the old woman, "Speak Granny, what do you want from us"said the archer, "Stupid Greek girl! now you are all going to die while we search and kill your stupid king! ChaCha!" the woman said and teleported with the man, the house closed and began burning, the Cybermen began shoting their lasers and made a hole in the wall, they left the order inside the house and waited, meanwhile , Jigo used Ice Barrage to freeze the fire, and they could go out safely, the Cybermen used a Taser to give a shock to everyone (although Paladar is Electric-resistant, he also got affected) "Stupid humans, you almost died, this is your punishment that will teach you that you must guard your back" the Cybermen said. 16:08, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 8 - Fright of Sight Proto had walked far. He looked around. He was in some sort of forest. He had come into a clearing, and the bright sun blinded him. He saw what looked like a rock on the grond. Curious, he picked it up, and something strange happened. All the trees around him fell over in a domino effect, then set themslves alight, trapping him. Then, as if in some extremely strange coincidence, the cyberman advance guard group appeared. ---- The drones stood up. There were four, one water, one air, one fire and one earth. They had one objective: find and desroy the Prototype. 9 - Corporal Punishment The Prototype was surrounded by Cybermen. The same Cybermen who punished the King's Order. "Identify" Not a reply. "Identify yourself!" Still no reply. "Identify or die!" The Prototype just stared, confused. "You will be deleted" The Cybermen raised their weapons on the Prototype. ---- While some of the Cybermen were doing this, others were with the King's Order. The electric thing was removed. "Your lack of intelligence is surprising. You would not be worthy Cybermen. Once we find Lance and bget the upgrading program primed, you will be deleted." The King's Order were shocked to hear this. The Cybermen would use them to find Lance, then kill them. Arnie 09:43, 26 December 2007 (UTC) 10 - 2 seconds In the 2 seconds that proto had, he scanned the metal men, then scanning his data banks, proceeding to say, " You are Cy-ber-men, from Mondas, twin planet of earth, although your design is different, so you might be from another universe and thus the aformentioned informationis invalid". The Cyberlord stood there with a ( as allways ) blank look, and said, " You are not compatible. Non-compatible unit will be deleted." "Ok," proto said, " you asked for it". And then, he raised his arm and thousands of meteorites came flying down on them. Then, he was teleported elsewhere. Took exactly 2:45 minutes to write. 11 - Quick Escape But the Cybermen had disappeared just in time. They had teleported back with the King's Order, who were trying to make their escape. "You dare defy the Cybermen! You will not try to rebel or escape again. You know the consequences." "But you will kill us when we find Lance! How can we lead you to Lance, knowing you will kill us and even Lance too!" Treo replied angrily. There was a long pause. The Cyber-Lord replied, as if he hadn't been listening to Treo. "We encountered a new enemy. Scanning results confirm this enemy is a robot, and it tried to mess with the Cybermen. When this enemy comes again, all of you except the one named Treo will fight it." Arnie 18:20, 27 December 2007 (UTC) 12 - The Spies Are Going To Fight The Cybermen took out a mental laser, they shoot everyone at the order, the laser caused them to confuse and then they ,for some odd reason, knew who their enemy was, they looked at each other and continued the voyage. Meanwhile, in the Lumbridge Castle, the old women arrived with the Black Knight that was in her house, whom seemed to be her son, they presented to the Black Knights Leader. "Everything is going as we planned, the stupids are trying to find their king, but we have a problem..." "What is it, Old Witch?" said the Leader "Many metal men are controlling them, they seem much more powerful than us, I doubt it will be an easy fight." Said the witch. "Well... then go back there and fight! take some of my warriors to help you." ---- When the Black Knights ambushed, The Cybermen apparted and let the order to fight them, Darts and Dragon Arrows flew everywhere slaying the Black Knights, some Knights found themselves burned, frozen, electrified, and for instance, dead, in little time the rest of them were trying to escape, but only the old witch, her son, and four more managed to go out alive. "You, the boy with the axe, follow them, we will know were you are, if you try to escape, we will teleport you here, and delete you at once." Said the Cyberlord to Jigo, and the boy went on the search of the two spies. 13 - Espionage The Cyber-Lord also sent two Cybermen to interrogate the spies. The Cybermen got to the old witch, her son and four black knights first. "State your identity" "We are of the Black Knights group, and wtf are you? Tin can men?" The old witch mocked in reply. "We are the Cybermen, the next rulers of this planet. You have interfered in the plan. You must be deleted." Before it could happen, her son attack the Cybermen. He got his sword and struck them, but to no effect. A Cyberman grabbed the sword and bent it in half. Then, it used its electric hand on the man. Moments later, he was lying on the floor, dead. "KILL THEM!" said the old witch in anger. But the four Black Knights were killed. "You think you've won? But the war has just begun!" screamed the witch before she teleported. Arnie 10:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 14 - Go A-Head The woman teleported bad in her hurry, she teleported really near where the Wise Old Man was practicing some new magic spells he got, she though he was some sort of stupid wanderer, so she tried to kill him with an earth bolt, he teleported to a nearby tree and began attacking with shadow attacks, the witch teleported back, when she arrived, the Cybermen ahad left but Jigo was just arriving. "Well, well, an easy fight for today!" said the witch, laughing weird a witches do. "Today isn't your day evil woman!" Jigo said The witch kept using earth bolt, Jigo threw an ice spike to her, then he tried using ice barrage, but he nly got to freze the witches feet. "Go ahead! Kill me!" said the ugly woman "I'm going for the head!" The boy said, and tried to cut the witches head, she evaded the attack, he then turned the axe and smashed the woman's head with the hammer, finishing her. ---- Lance wasn't settled all the time, he went to numerous places and formed a force that, as he thought it to be, would help him and the King's Order defeating the Black Knights, the small force was composed by: *Casio London, Lance's cousin *Hernando Gomez, Jigo's uncle *The Leader and Nikolai, from the New Lava Clan They found the King's Order and the Cybermen on the road, everyone was shocked, and prepared to die... 20:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) 15 - Everything must Die eventually, but Cybermen hasten the process... "Lance has been discovered. We must capture him." The Cybermen grabbed Lance and teleported away. Three Cybermen were left behind. "You are of no use to us, King's Order. You will not be worthy Cybermen. You will be deleted!" ---- Lance was in a strange dungeon under Lumbridge. He was surrounded by metal men. "We are the Cybermen, the future of Gielinor. You will help us in our campaign to upgrade the population. If you refuse, you will be deleted." "But my throne is stolen!" "Then we will delete all that opposes us!" "Kill the Black Knights?" "Yes." "Lets do it!" Lance ran to the surface with a sword, charging into the castle. He was duelling some Black Knights, while the Cybermen followed and started to delete the Black Knights. Arnie 10:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) 16 - The Wise Old Man Nikolai jumped in the middle, taking out thousands of chains and controlling them with telekinetic grab, and formed a defense around everyone with them, the lasers were melting the chains, he drew them back again, and a dark figure appeared and teleported all the order and their allies to Draynor, when The Cybermen tried to teleport, they were teleblocked, and the figure revealed and shouted: "Huzzah! The lord of quests, the champion of mages, the teacher of the wise men, sent to the earth by Saradomin himself! the only one! The Wise Old Man!" "Yay! Master!" Said Treo, who teleported back to watch the fight The Wise Old Man took out two bones from a backpack and buried them in the floor, then a really big Skeletal Wyvern appeared from the ground and the old man used shadow barrage and tried to blind the Cybermen, they could see trought the shadows, and shot the wyvern, but it didn't die (again) and kept freezing the Cybermen, and they kept unfreezing, the Wyvern finally shot a superpower elemental attack and blasted away the Cybermen, who tried to telport back, but they were teleblocked again, however, they managed to shot more lasers to the Wyvern, and exploded it, the Wise Old Man had already teleported himself and Treo to Draynor Village. ---- Lance brought out the King's Sword and used the "Royal Superpawahs"(as Treo called them) to use his shadow to help him fight, he also used the Atomic Impact to break the big door of the Throne Room, and while the Cybermen deleted all the Black Knights, Lance fought the leader of the Black Knights, all the servants and warriors in the castle helped Lance and the Cybermen to defeat the invaders, finally Lance's sword slashed the chest of the leader and kiled him, a Black Knight tried to lunge Lance in the heart, but his sword broke when it crashed with Lance's armour, the knight ran but he was deleted by the Cybermen, then they proceeded with the plan. 17 - Upgrading Program All the Black Knights. Lance had retrieved his throne. But the end is far from near. "We have observed you before, and the people of Gielinor trust you." the Cyber-Lord commented. "But we shall take advantage of your people's trust. We have built some upgrading machines at the back of this castle. You must lure the people to the machines, and make sure they enter them. The machines are already set." "What happens in these machines?" "They will be like us. Invincible, emotionless." "And if i refuse?" "You will be deleted." "I have no choice then." "That is correct" Lance hesitated. Betraying his people, and turning them into metal monsters? He needed a plan. "The program must start now Lance. Round up the humans and send them into their destiny...." Arnie 11:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) 18 - A new face It was possibly the least elegant ship Drauss had ever seen. It was one huge cuboid, and barely looked as if it could float. Nevertheless, it did, and Drauss was happy for the first time in the days since the Black Knights took the throne and the reports of mysterious "Metalmen" had come through. Drauss waited expectantly as the bizarre vessel moored up, and the gangway was extended onto the jetty. Since Port Sarim had been attacked several years back, it had been rebuilt, and ultimately rebuilt much better - nearly three times as many ships could dock at any time. Down on the gangway, an odd creature seemed to waddle and walk at the same time. This creature was adorned in gold, but the spectacular array of jewels and precious metals was counteracted by the fact that his clothes were all uncomfortable looking cubes and boxes. Drauss was surprised that this creature, held in such high esteem by it's own people, could be forced to wear such uncomfortable clothes. When the creature finally waddle-walked onto the jetty, it stood only neck height to Drauss, but it's aura - and ego - made it feel much larger. "Cratus the Seventeenth, I presume?" Drauss asked hesitantly. The creature stared at him, then replied in a raspy, booming voice: "Behold Cratus the Seventeenth, unquestioned ruler of the Crate Creatures, seer of the future of the Crate Archipelago, most glorious lover of boxes there is! Why do you request the services of me and my army?" "Er... do you have to refer to yourself in third person?" "Cratus the Seventeenth knows no other way." "Uh-huh. Look, I have a problem, in fact, everyone has a problem. We need you to save the whole of our world from an unspeakable, corruptive evil." "Cratus the Seventeenth will not stoop to the level of a simple mercenary." "I can pay you in boxes." "Boxes, you say? Cratus the Seventeenth is intriuged, and would like to offer the services of himself and his army to protect the many boxes of our world!" Drauss was relieved and shocked at the same time. He had heard these Crate Creatures loved boxes, but at this rate RuneScape would be supplying boxes until the next decade! But he knew that ultimately it would be better for RuneScape. "Please, your er, Majesty, unload your troops. We must march on the Black Knights and the Metalmen." ---- An hour later, a huge army of Crate Creatures was waddle-walking north of Port Sarim and into Draynor Village. Drauss had told Cratus XVII to keep his men alert - rumour had it Metalmen patrolled the area. When the Crate Creature army finally arrived, they found it was a mess - buildings were damaged, objects were strewn across the ground, and delicately laid flowerbeds had been uprooted. Drauss looked carefully around the village in case any Metalmen patrolled the area, but saw none. He and Cratus began to carefully open the doors that hadn't been torn off their hinges. Inside one house Drauss heard footsteps, and told Cratus to take some of his troops to cover them as they went in. Inside the house, the room was a hellhole. Books and instruments had been ripped and smashed on the floor. Then, upstairs, there was a creak. "Cratus! Tell your men to prepare!" whispered Drauss urgently. "Troops! Cratus the Seventeenth tells you to prepare your weapons!" as Cratus finished the sentence, a number of clicks came from the strange crossbow-like weapons the Crate Creature soldiers were carrying. From upstairs came a proud voice: "Halt! Who goes there?" "Who is hailing me?" asked Drauss. "Hailing you? Only Cratus the Seventeenth deserves to be -" Drauss clamped Cratus's mouth shut. "Friend or foe of the Cybermen?" the voice called. "Who?" asked Drauss. Suddenly, there was a FZZZT! and a red bolt flew from the top of the stairs. It hit the floor, and the owner of the proud voice peered over the stairs. It was the Wise Old Man. "Oops! Sorry old chum!" he called, then beconned Drauss, Cratus and the Crate Creatures upstairs. Cautiously, they walked up the staircase and emerged on the top floor. A Cyberman stood there. "Aaah!" cried Drauss, and leapt to the floor. The Wise Old Man only laughed. "What are you worried about?" he asked, "It's dead." The Wise Old Man tapped the Metal Creature on the head. "Why is it here?" Drauss asked. "Well, I managed to blind it with my telescope, then me and my... assistant," at which point Treo appeared, "Took it apart." He gestured at a pile of wiring a odd, spongy stuff on a desk. Drauss was wise enough not to ask what the spongy stuff was. "Then," the Wise Old Man continued, "We hollowed it out and turned it into a suit of armour. Plus, we upgraded it with some fragments from previous attacks from beyond our planet, and behold, a fine piece of armour!" Only then did Drauss, Cratus and the others notice Dalek sensory lobes and other extraterrestrial equipment bolted onto the Cyberbody. Then Cratus noticed it was missing it's left hand. "Cratus the Seventeenth wonders what happened to the Metalman's left hand?" "Oh, yes. Treo here got a bit overzealous with the axe... but it makes a fine glove!" the Wise Old Man raised his left arm to show the metal emplacement and it's laser on top of his own hand. "Of course, my adventuring and warrior days are over. Someone else will need these gifts." Drauss thought for a moment, then realised what the Wise Old Man was saying. "Me?! I'm barely a warrior - I'm a cell guard! I don't have a clue how to fight!" "But with this, you won't need to." Drauss was about to reply, but he sighed. "Alright, I'll take it and try - try - to save RuneScape. But don't expect too much from me." --Fegaxeyl 17:38, 2 January 2008 (UTC) 19 - Yoink! The weird suit was standing in the corner, when out of nowhere the Cyber-Lord appeared, took the suit and teleported away. "How did it know about our secret weapon?" "They must be watching us, even now." ---- The Cyber-Lord arrived back in the upgrading factory. "I have stolen the suit. They cannot use our own technology against us. We could use this to our advantage. Keep it safe." The Cyber-Lord marched away. But some of the strange machines were falling apart, and hid the Cyberman and the suit, causing them to fall into one of the cyber-machines. The suit and the Cyberman had combined, making the ultimate Cyberman. "Maximum deletion shall commence!" Arnie 19:02, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Ace in the Hole "What the...?" Drauss trailed off. A Metalman had appeared from thin air, snatched the Cyberbody, and disappeared. "No worries!" chirped the Wise Old Man, "I have a backup system in place. But we'll need to leave now." Instantly, he grabbed a big brown bag, beckoned to Treo and marched downstairs. "Hey!" called Drauss, "Where are you going?" "You want that suit?" the Wise Old Man called back. "Yeah!" "Then we must leave with your... interesting choice of allies." Drauss stood there, dumbstruck, then said to Cratus, "Gather your troops. I think this is our only chance at saving RuneScape - and your boxes." Minutes later, they were far away from Draynor Village, deep in the Lumbridge forest. Drauss and Cratus were following the Wise Old Man and Treo, whilst they themselves were being followed by the Crate Creature army. Finally, they stopped at a rock plinth. "What's that?" asked Drauss. "Summoning pillar." replied the Wise Old Man, now busy fiddling with switches and swirling rune combinations. "Cratus the Seventeenth ponders the task of this device!" "I've spoken enough. Watch this." As he finished that sentence, the Wise Old Man pressed a large red button in the center of the plinth switchboard. ---- Suddenly, a huge explosion rippled from one of the Conversion Machines. Sparks flew from dangerously exposed fires in the roof, and balls of flame emanated from the machine where the Cyberbody and the Cyberman had been combined. A ripple of sheer magical energy tore through the Conversion Factory, knocking over Cybermen and toppling weakly built catwalks. The Ultimate Cyberman staggered out of the wreckage of the Conversion Machine, howling in pain. Little did it know, a magical charm was pulling the Cyberbody part of it back through the hypothetical W- or Warlock-axis. The fused alloys began to glimmer and shine, before turning transparent. Inside, the fleshy compounds of what had been the human the Cyberman had been constructed from could be seen clearly. The Cyber Lord rushed out, and stared at the rapidly disappearing Cyberbody. "THE SUIT!" he screamed, "DON'T LET IT TELEPORT AWAY!" But it was in vain. In a sudden flash of incredible blue light, the super-powerful Cyberbody split into trillions of subatomic particles, and flew out of our XYZ axes and into the W axis. When the light subsided, the suit was gone. All that remained was a pile of flesh, wiring, and a coiled spinal cortex. ---- Back in the forest, the Cyberbody winked into existence. It's huge metal boots crushed a patch of nettles, and in the dark of the night, the huge suit stood gleaming. "How...?" wondered Drauss. "Ace in the hole, chap. I knew this would happen, so I put a law rune in the "C" plate and put a charm, making me the law''ful owner! It's a basic teleportation charm - those robot things wouldn't understand the little joys of life." Treo and Cratus nodded, but Drauss was still confused. "Why did we have to come here then?" "Teleportation rift. If we had stayed there the clash of different types of teleport and energy would have killed us all." "Nice." "Now we're here, where the Cybermen are less likely to patrol, we can get everything into place in peace." As the Wise Old Man spoke, he was already opening his bag and pulling runes from secret compartments. Then, he prized open the "C" with a crowbar Treo had suddenly produced, and slotted in a whole number of runes. "What will that do?" asked Drauss. "Positional/axial anchor. I've incorporated a blend of magic and science to create a system that is resistant to any kind of unwilling teleportation." "Unwilling?" "I've also included a cerebral/inanimate cross-conscience display driver. That basically means that whatever you want it to do it ''will do. So, if that nasty Cyber Lord appears, you can just think "No thank you" and he can't drag you into the his teleportational rift." "Ooookay..." "Good! Now, you, er, Crewcut?" "Cratus the Seventeenth is severely insulted by this mistaking of names!" "Cratus then. Get some of your men to help me weld this suit together." "WELD?!" "Er... secure." "Just get on with it, old man. You want me to save RuneScape, so at least make it fast!" --Fegaxeyl 19:55, 2 January 2008 (UTC) =Other Stuff=